csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Real McCoy
The Real McCoy is the tenth episode in the ninth season of . Synopsis The CSIs investigate a 1920s-inspired when one of its owners is murdered and $10,000 goes missing. Meanwhile, Adam spends his day off in an unexpected way. Plot A woman heads through a phone booth and into a hidden bar, a modern-day speakeasy that is filled with customers. The owners, Jason and Eli, are enjoying big success with this business venture. Jason’s girlfriend Courtney dances on the bar, and she tries to flirt with him while he works, but it’s obvious that there’s tension between them. By the end of the night, Jason winds up dead in a Christmas tree lot. He has been hit over the head, and a protrusion from the chain-link fence stabbed through his neck during a struggle. Some of the bar’s money is missing from the bank deposit bag beside him, but the killer didn’t take it all. The wound on Jason’s head is from a gun—he was pistol-whipped, but the killer never fired the gun. Blood on Jason’s watch, which is covered by his gloves, leads the team to investigate an earlier struggle at the bar. The DNA matches Nathan Brody, who admits that he got into a fight with Jason after sneaking into the speakeasy. He claims it was just a random bar, but Flack and Danny don’t think it’s a coincidence. Jason ingested methanol, which converted to formaldehyde and then to formic acid. Mac thinks this process is responsible for a recent series of police reports relating to disorderly conduct and public intoxication near the speakeasy. Lindsay tests the alcohol at the bar and discovers that there’s counterfeit vodka in the back. It contains methanol, which is essentially poison that causes a mild reaction similar to being drunk. The bar had been serving it, but they stopped. The CSIs talk to the man who sold the vodka, and he says Jason confronted him about selling fake alcohol. However, the bar knew exactly what it was getting. Courtney was the one buying the vodka, and Jason confronted her about it. She was trying to save money, but Jason had no idea that they were having financial problems. She and Eli were just trying to find ways to cut corners, although Courtney never told Eli about the counterfeit alcohol. The pistol used to hit Jason over the head is a starter pistol—the killer just wanted to scare him, not kill him. There are also traces of denim and boric acid in the head wound, which leads to denim insulation. Eli and Jason used to work for a company that installed this type of insulation, and one of the houses they worked on belonged to Nathan’s grandmother. Nathan just got out of prison after serving five years for stealing $10,000. The money was never recovered because Nathan hid it in his grandmother’s attic, but it wasn’t there after he was released from prison. He figured out that Jason worked for the company that replaced the attic insulation, so he went after the man to take the money back. However, Jason had nothing to do with it; Eli found the money, and he assumed that no one would realize it was missing. He didn’t tell Jason the truth, lying and saying that he won the money in Atlantic City. They used the cash as starter money to open the speakeasy. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback Guest Cast *Megan Dodds as Christine Whitney *T.J. Linnard as Eli Walsh *Christine Lakin as Courtney Jensen *Jake Sandvig as Jason Black *Mac Brandt as Nathan Brody *Michael Filipowich as Jimmy Batts *Melissa Fumero as Michelle Rhodes *James Handy as Charles Ross *Vanessa Curry as Woman *Ehab Elgharabawy as Det. Jose *Rocio Vidal as Secretary *Isreal Wright as Sam See Also